


Пацанский цитатник

by Kette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Being Boys, Crows Zero AU, Everyone Wants Naruto, Fights, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: О том, как Наруто и все-все-все учились в школе Сузуран.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это сборник драбблов в одном и том же сеттинге, который я, надеюсь, буду пополнять. Чего греха таить, вдохновлялась бессмертными текстами Shiwasu по "Воронам".  
> Персонажи и пейринги будут добавляться по ходу повествования!
> 
> *
> 
> Привычное для меня написание названия школы из "Воронов" - Судзуран, но во имя единства транскрипции я буду использовать здесь версию по Хэпберну, поскольку имена героев "Наруто" привычнее видеть в ней (:

— Я тебе что в прошлый раз сказал?

Шикамару вдавил плечо в кафельную стену до хруста, не выпуская руку из болевого захвата. Наруто заойкал и попытался вывернуться из мешковатой рубашки, но кем-кем, а змеей он не был ни в одном из возможных смыслов. Отчасти поэтому Шикамару больше хотел припугнуть белобысого, чем вломить ему по-настоящему.

— Чтобы я не давал растворимый рамен Шоджи!!! — взвыл Наруто. — Ну, ну, пусти, хватит, я понял! Это было ошибкой!

Туалет наполнился звуком, и оба синхронно поджали губы, пережидая момент.

— В прошлый раз это было ошибкой, — назидательно сказал Шикамару, когда пердение закончилось, и подавил зевок. Судя по тому, как ошарашенно Наруто уставился на него, он это заметил. — В этот раз это умышленная диверсия. — Шикамару сфокусировался на своем отражении в голубейших глазах и, пресекая возражения, показал за спину большим пальцем. — Да, мне похуй, что у тебя все переваривается. Пока Шоджи дрищет, ты стоишь здесь, слушаешь и проникаешься, твою мать.

То, что Шикамару тоже вынужден проникаться, было стремным, но терпимым ущербом. Хотя он не расслаблялся ни на миг, Наруто наудачу снова попробовал увернуться и снова зашипел от боли.

— Может, вы выйдете… — горестно донеслось из кабинки. Шикамару утомленно прикрыл глаза.

— Мы же договорились! — рявкнул он через плечо. — Словами до вас обоих не доходит, так? Значит, терпим и проникаемся! — Он повернулся обратно к Наруто, кожей почувствовав движение. — Проникаемся и терпим, — повторил он потускневшим голосом.

Сместился только взгляд: теперь Наруто смотрел на сетчатый верх его майки, и ресницы его дрожали. Шикамару нахмурился, не понимая, чего ожидать.

Шоджи притих, и в этой тишине стало слышно, как часто Наруто дышит.

— Что за прикол? — Шикамару слегка встряхнул его наверняка затекшую руку. — У тебя тахикардия или что?

Наруто поднял глаза, и Шикамару опасливо заткнулся. Белобрысый неуловимо подался то ли вперед, то ли назад, то ли просто расслабился, и теперь Шикамару очень отчетливо ощущал каждый сантиметр своего тела, которым он касался его руки, груди, бедра. Инстинктивно захотелось отодвинуться, но это был не вариант. Шикамару ощутил, как в лицо бросилась краска.

— Эй, что за хрень, — вполголоса уточнил он, постаравшись вложить в вопрос угрозу, но Наруто только сглотнул и приоткрыл рот, часто и шумно выдыхая. Шикамару тряхнул головой. Он, конечно, должен был следить, чтобы тот не выкинул чего, но он точно не должен был следить за его ртом. Какого черта? Наруто облизнул губы, Шоджи оглушительно запердел, и Шикамару пробила дрожь: ситуация становилась убийственной.

В этот момент Наруто снова рванул, и Шикамару, опомнившись, ухватил уже только воздух. Стукнувшись об раковину и перевернув корзину с бумагой, белобрысый с победным кличем пулей вылетел из толчка.

Медленно поморгав и дождавшись, пока с лица сойдет румянец, Шикамару стукнул кулаком в хлипкую запертую дверь:

— Урок окончен. 

В ответ завоняло. Сморщив нос, Шикамару, не обязанный более находиться рядом с дрищущим недоумком, пошел восвояси, вяло обдумывая, что, блин, только что произошло.


	2. Chapter 2

— Саске!

Саске не шарахнулся в сторону, не вскрикнул, не отвесил Наруто пинка. Он даже не посмотрел на него, просто молча вышел из лаборатории, проверил, что дверь без ключа не открывается, и пошел к лестнице.

— Саске! — Наруто припустил трусцой за ним. 

Саске ускорил шаг. Тяжелая сумка хлопала его по бедру, Наруто невольно морщился от каждого удара.

— Саске, блин, хрена ли ты не отзываешься?

— Я и так знаю, что ты скажешь, — безразлично бросил Саске и выполнил резкий поворот на площадке, придержавшись за поручень.

— И что я скажу? — угрожающе взвился Наруто, перескакивая через ступеньку.

— Саске, вернись на уроки. Саске, хватит ходить на занятия к Орочимару-сенсею. Саске, когда я стану главарем Сузурана, ты будешь моим личным адъютантом. Потом я откажусь, и ты начнешь орать.

— Да я уже давно не ору!!!

— Наруто. — Саске сопроводил его имя кивком, как на прощание, и вышел во двор. Наруто проскользнул следом за ним, пока еще не закрылась дверь.

— И что за абьютант? — Саске молча и быстро шел к велосипедной стоянке. — Тебя вообще кто-то встретит? Уже ночь-полночь!

Саске вдруг затормозил так резко, что было почти слышно визг его подошв.

— И кто меня может встретить? — злобно прищурился он через плечо. — Кто меня встретит-то, бля? Ирука-сенсей? Орочимару-сама? Или, может быть, ты имел в виду, что меня встретит мой дорогой любящий брат?

— Да я просто, — оторопел Наруто. — Просто поздно.

— Я, как и ты, учусь в гребаном Сузуране. Здесь, когда поздно, встречает только бейсбольная бита или полицейский наряд. Всем похуй, Наруто. Понимаешь? 

Тени от фонаря делали лицо Саске трагической театральной маской. 

— Сакуре не похуй. Мне не по…

— Единственное, что стоит сделать, если вам не похуй, это придумать, как оказаться где-то еще. Я придумал, поэтому я ебал уроки. И главаря этой мудацкой школы я тоже ебал. Если им так хочешь стать ты, ну, что ж. — Саске кривенько усмехнулся. — Прикупи смазки, пока не поздно.

— Чего? 

Наруто остался растерянно стоять у края навеса, пока Саске отстегивал самый чистенький велосипед на этой ржавой свалке, прилаживал сумку на багажник и выкатывал его в узкий проезд.

— Ты меня встретил, все, успокойся, — негромко сказал Саске, держа одну ногу на педали, как будто сам понял, что перегнул. — Ну, пока.

Саске укатывал по диагонали через школьный двор, а Наруто думал — отпиздить бы его за все это, конечно. Но привычки пиздить за одно и то же дважды он не имел, а Саске был умным, сука, и сам на рожон больше не лез, поэтому последнее время Наруто мог только проводить такие вот переговоры с его спиной. Но сегодня вышло уже как-то… слишком.

Э, нет. Наруто встряхнулся, потянул за локоть одну руку, потом другую. Выставил указательный палец вслед поскрипывающему велосипеду.

— Сам смазки прикупи, эмо-гонщик! Я еще посмеюсь, когда ты попросишь у меня списать!!!

Саске повернул за ворота и скрылся. Шелест листвы донес до Наруто что-то похожее на «абьютант», и он раздраженно достал из форменных штанов телефон и открыл гугл.


End file.
